Death Note Alternative Ending
by IAmTheRealKira
Summary: It finally come to this... Light and Near, who will lose? Who will be victiorious? light has so much to do, will he be able to before he loses his life?


********

Death Note: Alternative Ending

"I've won Near."

The final words came out of Light's mouth as the heart attack hit Near's-no, Nate River's chest. He grabbed his chest and his eyes grew wide as he struggled to breathe.

Behind Light, the members of the Task Force groaned in agony and pain as they fell one by one. Behind Near, the members of the SPK fell down, gasping for air as they fell to the ground. Light smirked as they all died.

"W-w-why..?" A faint voice behind Light asked. He turned slowly to find Matsuda staring up at him from the ground with tear filled eyes. "Why...? He asked again.

Light kneeled in the squatting position much like the way L would sit, and looked at Matsuda. "Because Matsuda...I am Kira. It's too bad really, because I liked you. You, unlike these people," Light waved his arm around the room to those that were dying. "Understood me. Understood Kira. His ways, his ambition, his goal. My goal."

"T-then.." He coughed up blood, wiped his mouth and sighed heavily. "Why?" He whispered.

'Well..." Light looked at Mikami, then back to him. "It's a little to late now." He got stood and turned away, and started walking towards Mikami. "Sorry, but I've got a world to clean up, I'll see you in M.U. When I die..." He stopped, and turned back towards him. "But, that's a long time from now." And he continued to walk towards Mikami.

Suddenly, a gunshot echoed through the building. White-hot pain shot through Light's arm. He grabbed his arm and gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out. He turned around, his eyes filled with anger as the settled upon Matsuda and the gun he was holding. It trembled out of his hands and fell onto the ground.

"K-Kami!" Mikami said as he started towards Light.

"Don't touch me!" Light snapped and Mikami backed away, looking helplessly at Light. Light drew his attention to his bleeding arm. The bullet had only grazed his arm, but it still bled and hurt like a son of a bitch. He glared back at Matsuda, who was breathing heavily. "How dare you..."

Matsuda forced himself to look up. Light's eyes were bloodshot.

"How dare you..." Light repeated through gritted teeth. "Shoot me!" He shouted angerly. "Do you know who I am?! I am God! I am justice! I. Am. Kira!"

"N-no.." Matsuda whispered. "You're a murdering monster." He then closed his eyes, and took his last breath.

Light stared at the body of Matsuda. Unable to speak. He looked from his arm and then back to the body. He started to shake.

"Kami.." Mikami said quietly as he reached for Light. But before he could reach him, Light threw his head back and laughed psychoticly. The uncontrollable laughter echoed through the building.

"A monster," He repeated after he laughed, but still chuckled. "His dying words. I knew he was a fool, but I never knew he was that much of a fool. Poor Matsuda," Light stood over his body. "he was an immature, ignorant fool." He then looked over at Near. "You were just a wanna-be-L, Near. Nate. And you couldn't even measure up to L, not without help." He stared down at Near.

"S-s-shouldn't we go Kami?" Mikami asked quietly.

"Yes." Light looked at him. "We should."

They both walked out, their footsteps echoed through the warehouse as they shut the door behind them, and walked back to the Task Force headquarters, leaving the bodies of the SPK and Task Force behind.

Light stood up top of the Task Force's building, where he and L stood that rainy day years ago. Staring down into the city, where traffic zoomed by and people went on with their daily lives. The wind ran it's fingers through his hair, it felt cool on his skin as it shook his black long-sleeve shirt and tan pants. Mikami was inside taking care of criminals, which left Light alone on top of the building with his thoughts of everything that had happened since he'd picked up the Death Note.

"Kami! Kami!" A voice broke the silence, Light turned to see Mikami running towards him.

"What is it Mikami?" Light asked.

"It's Misa Amane, Kami. She's dead! She committed suicide! It's all over the news!" He said. "I didn't do it Kami."

"No, you didn't." Light said as he turned back to overlook the city. "I didn't either. She thought, I was dead." He put his hand in his pocket and held onto the note in his hand. "She did it herself."

Mikami stared at him. "How do you know Kami?"

Light took the folded note out of his pocket and, without unfolding it, looked at it.

_**My life has now ended.**_

_**You may ask why I did this, on my own free will.**_

_**Light is no longer in my world.**_

_**I can't live on without it, I just can't.**_

_**Give me another reason, but it will do no good.**_

_**Here is my choice, my decision, it's what I choose.**_

_**Today is the day I died...**_

_**Kira is my saviour, my God.**_

_**I don't know what I'd do without him.**_

_**Right or wrong, whatever it is, I don't care.**_

_**A life without him is meaningless.**_

_**My reasons are clear.**_

_**You may not think so.**_

_**God is watching me.**_

_**Observing me always.**_

_**Doing everything for me.**_

"I have my ways." Light merely said. Mikami looked at him and then went back inside.

_Everything I needed out of the way is gone_. Light thought._ L, Mello, Near, SPK, the Task Force. The world is now in my hands. I am now God, and no one is going to stop me, Kira. This world will know me as their God, and I will bring justice to those who oppose to me._


End file.
